


Lingerie and Triangulation

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Lost
Genre: Multi, OT3, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two double drabbles and a drabble written for the Weekend Challenge on 1_million_words. The picture prompt that inspired them is in the end notes- *The pic is NSFW* maybe to some, though nothing hugely explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie and Triangulation

**Sorting the practical clothes from the impractical…**

Silk cammies. A black bustier with a tiny red bow. Garters. Thong after thong after….

Kate thought the suitcase she’d tossed them in had disappeared, then she found it. She kept a few pieces. No good reason….'til the three of them took up together. Then she’d meet them, sometimes, wearing them. Just for the hell of it.

Thigh highs and a baby doll nightie. Sawyer behind her fast, Jack walking up slowly, eyes dark.

They made James seem to want to rip her apart, mostly; big fists grabbing at satin, tugging her hair back and to the left so hard her head follows, eyes stinging.

Jack gets even more gentle instead; soft, deep kisses, long fingers tracing her skin. Like he sees a side of her he forgot might exist.

He never stops Sawyer though; not once does he say ‘hey, go easy.’ She thinks… yeah, she knows… he gets off on it, too. Too much to object. Enough to leave that up to her. 

The first time they both take her at once it’s ….bad and so _insanely good_. Crazy intense.

The strangled sounds she makes, full of overwhelmed animal, make her face flush red.

It feels like penance and forgiveness. 

How often do you get those all at once? Together? 

~*~

**Me, I’m in the wild…**

They tell themselves they’re focused on her. Jack does. Assumes Sawyer does, too, but…

“Boo.” 

No flashlight under his chin, but the same damn grin on his face as that night. Third night? Scavenging for meds and pills and booze and…

“Oh, fu _uuuc_ kkk…” something between a sigh and a groan is pulled from Jack; sitting against a tree, Kate’s head on his lap, mouth working him, Sawyer kneeling, fucking her from behind, eyes hard on Jack, watching him. “ _ohhhhhhh….no...._ ”

He tries to look away, _has_ to look away as it washes over him; that it’s always been there. That tone, in Sawyer’s voice. The tone he uses on Kate, Shannon, Sun….

…and on him. 

Sawyer’s fast – has his mouth on Jack’s before he can turn, has his tongue halfway down his throat and ….

Kate’s head is firmly down, Jack’s hand heavy on it. The sound she makes at hearing but not being able to see it, their first sloppy, deep, sucking kiss? It's pure frustation.

They laugh into each other’s mouths, but then Kate’s rocking harder, bobbing faster and they’re all so close, they're falling…one, two, three….

Sawyer’s teeth pull at Jack's lower lip as they separate.

Like …. ‘this ain’t done.’ 

As if Jack couldn’t tell.

~*~

**No Frills…**

She knows it’ll happen- she won't get invited along all the time, eventually. 

Still, when she sees them during her semi-weekly fruit forage, she thinks they’re fighting. 

“Ahhhh….” It slides out of her as she realizes; mouth full of guava, heart full of ….relief. 

Jack’s got Sawyer’s clothes pulled apart already. Sawyer’s got a hand, a wrist down Jack’s pants.

She watches for a while, wipes at some guava juice that’s made it past her lips. 

It’s …rougher. A lot rougher, surprisingly – all heat, no warmth.

She goes on her way. 

She’ll get the full show. 

Sometime when they damn well know she’s watching.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture prompt from the weekend challenge:
> 
>  


End file.
